


Such is the Curse of Humanity

by kaicares



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Greek Myths, M/M, Modern Setting, Non Explicit Sex, cause theres jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicares/pseuds/kaicares
Summary: He remembers little. Only a lyre, and a flower on a hilltop.He remembers all. Flowers and promises, tan skin and golden curls.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	Such is the Curse of Humanity

The characters belong to Victor Hugo. I own only my own mind and the plots that come out of it.

He remembers little. Only strings of a lyre, and a flower on a hilltop. 

He remembers all. Flowers and promises, tan skin and golden curls.

They walk hand in hand, with soft smiles and stolen kisses, in hope that his memories will come back. He doesn't know. So he won't tell him. 

He goes by Grantaire now, which is strange, but he accepts it. Names are something that have meant both everything and nothing to him.

He riles him up on purpose, he does, if only to see that rightous fury upon his face, to prove that his god is still in there somewhere. 

He kneels before him, making quick work of his jeans, until he can take him fully into his mouth. He worships at the shrine of his god, and when his lover comes, he is blessed.

They make love on his cotton sheets, sweet and rough at the same time. He relaxes into the hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and he comes, untouched, with a name a prayer on his lips. "Apollo."

He hates himself for needing, for wanting everything his Apollo can't give. He hates himself for the way he jerks himself off in bed, thinking of Apollo, not Enjolras. He come with a cry, and its more powerful than any orgasm Enjolras has ever brought him. Is he a sinner? He doesn't know.

He hopes he'll remember eventually. He hopes, he wants, he needs. Nothing changes. 

Such is the curse of humanity.


End file.
